How To Make A Decent Hunger Games Tribute
by Psychopathic Kitten
Summary: So. You want to participate in the Hunger Games, eh? Excellent. Follow this story on how to make a perfect Hunger Games tribute. *FF legal as of 8/20/13*
1. Names

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Hunger Games. I own the original parts of the plot, but not the stuff taken from Collins. She'd have me assassinated if I claimed it as my own e_e;

* * *

Now remember; This is Panem. A place where the names are usually; flower based, natural, etc. are common. So follow these examples and make a realistic Panem sounding name!

* * *

**District 1**

These names would probably be one of the easiest to name. We've got Cashmere, Gloss, Marvel, Glimmer. What do they all have in common? Their luxury items or shiny adjectives. Or you can use colors like Silver, Fuchsia, or even Satin. Other than that, you don't have to think very hard to get a name!

**Recommended Names: **Villard, Jet, Narcisse, Beauregard, Ruby, Velvet, Jewelyn, Delight, or Charmaine.

**NEVER USE NAMES: **Shimmer, Diamond, Glitter, and any kind of common jewel/gem.

* * *

**District 2**

Now you must remember their the lapdogs of the Capitol, so their names may be close to the Capitol's. We've got Cato, Clove, Lyme, Cray, Darius, Romulus, Purnia, Brutus, and Enobaria. A few of their names like Cato's (all-knowing), Lyme (disease), and Clove (to split or sever), just to name a few. Their not really what you'd expect from a tough lapdog district. Try names like Ryker (Strong power), Slate (solid ground?), Alexis (Defender), Adeline (Noble). They help with the tough sounding names.

**Recommended Names: **Kyra, Isis, Aziz, Ryker, Slater, Adeline, and Kenji.

**NEVER USE NAMES: **Apollo, Ajaz, or really any names like that.

* * *

**District 3**

Like District 1, this district is pretty easy to name. Think futuristic names since Beetee and Wiress are pretty out there. Beetee's name doesn't have a meaning, neither Wiress' name, so you can make these names out of scratch. Think Electra (shinning), Dayta, Cordin, Wire, or Voltage. They are futuristic, smart, and also electric related. The District specializes in televisions and computers. So anything zappy or wire-like sounding will work perfectly!

**Recommended Names: **Quinn, Brighton, Cable, Vyrus, and Text.

**NEVER USE NAMES: **Wire, Zap, Volt, or Static.

* * *

**District 4**

Another pretty easy to name district. I don't think I have to explain much, but you usually just have to use wet sounding names. But remember Finnick, Annie, and Mags, their names weren't actually water typed. Annie's meant grace, Finny-boys name doesn't have a meaning, Mags' name DOES actually use the District 4 water sounding nature, pearl. Since it may or may not use the water type names use; Dylan (tide), Kai (oceans), Molly (uncertain), or Dory (boat). They are unique and would probably be used in modern-day Panem.

**Recommended Names: **Wiley, Kerr, Reed, Mollu, Rosemary, Costa, Ursula.

**NEVER USE NAMES: **Kai (very overused.), any Greek gods, or Percy.

* * *

**District 5**

Sorry folks, this may be a bit trouble. Since they have no known names (I won't count Foxface or Finch, because Suzanne Collins never stated her name in the books or movie.) so the names will have to come out of Google or Wiki. You should try a scientist or use District 3's examples and do the electric sounding names. So names like Albert, Spark, Neil, or even Vidal. Good luck with this district!

**Recommended Names: **Mercury, Spark, Finch, or Kaja.

**NEVER USE NAMES: **None.

* * *

**District 6**

_My favorite district!_ This district is known for it housing the famous Titus the cannibal. But weirdly, Titus is the only district 6 citizen named. His name means 'defender of man', so this district's names may be a bit diverse. Though the names; Ford, Track, Morph, and Harley may be common, the names; Skylark, Cooper, Sora, or even Hood could be relatively common for this district. So probably think of cars, word-play, and or Detroit like names.

**Recommended Names: **Schuyler, Sterling, Cooper, Titus (let there be more Titus!), Porsha, Mercedes, or Morph.

**NEVER USE NAMES: **Sky, Skye, Skylar, Skyler, or Tracks.

* * *

**District 7**

Now. This isn't a very hard district to name, most of the names could be; Ash, Bark, Oak, Axel. See simple? But weirdly, Blights (Same as Lyme, not a real name) and Johanna's name (grace of God). Neither does Jojo's last name Mason (Stone worker). But you can still have ALL the fun you want with this district. You can even look outside your window and name them!

**Recommended Names: **Aspen, Ashby, Ashlea, Leafia, Leafy, Laverne, Axel, and Oakly.

**NEVER USE NAMES: **Please, don't be cruel and name your tribute Tree. It was funny the first three times, but now it's just sad. Nor Rowan, or Willow. Overused.

* * *

**District 8**

This is my baby district. I have created my first tribute in this District! Their names are usually going to be wool, fabrics, colorful, and just plain pretty! You can also use names from District 1 to use here. Names like Thimblena, Lacey, Weft, Calico, Rollag, Patch, Beanie, or even Till would work in this textile based district. You don't really need to think hard so just play with this! We have Bonnie (Pretty), Cecelia (The way for the blind. Usually she becomes the ally of a blind 12-year-old.), Woof (a type of weaving), Twill (a type of textile weave), Paylor ( It was used to describe someone who made buckets or pails.)

**Recommended Names: **Cotten, Lisle, Calico, Dimity, Aden, Lana, Paisley, Silken, Velveeta, and Arachne.

**NEVER USE NAMES: **Lacey.

* * *

**District 9**

Now, it's a bit harder to name this district. You see, it's vary easy to make any name from here to be overused. So just remember that: NOT EVERYONE'S NAME IS RYE OR WHEAT OR WHATEVER YOU NAMED THEM!

**Recommended Names: **Zealyn (see? Much better then just Zea.), Crusten, Aluma, Rhyy, Hallah, Goren, Wheaton, and Gresham.

**NEVER USE NAMES: **Rye.

* * *

**District 10**

This is the western district so ANY southern sounding names work. Jesse, Tanner, Colleen, Colten, Dusty, Emilia, Austin, Eva, Willa, Willamette, Belle, Axel, Aven, Eve, Hunter, Logan, or Dwayne. Yes, in fifteen seconds, I came up with all those. Since only one name has come out (Dalton) there isn't much to go off on, so try and make them southern or country.

**Recommended Names: **Westebrooke, Colleen, Jesse, Alistair, Fawn, Claire, Sage, Amaryllis, and Logan.

**NEVER USE NAMES: **None.

* * *

**District 11**

The major names for this is: Rue (A flower. But you probably know it better as meaning _pity_ or _regret _(as in "you will rue the day"), something the people who kill her will surely feel, once Katniss is done with them.), Thresh (machinery that threshes the corn), Chaff (the dry, scaly protective casings of the seeds of cereal grain, or similar fine, dry, scaly plant material such as scaly parts of flowers, or finely chopped straw), Seeder (Seeds). So think flowers, seeds, trees, grain, etc.. Try fruity, plants, ground, and or cut names from plants.

**Recommended Names: **Clementine, Saturnin, Hawes, Hallie, Wistar, Aven, Bryony, and Abbott.

**NEVER USE NAMES: **Willow.

* * *

**District 12**

There's a lot of names I could use here: Katniss, Peeta, Primrose, Haymitch, Gale, Bristel, Delly, Geasy Sae, Hazelle, Leevy, Madge, Maysilee, Rooba, Rory, Thom, Vick, Ripper, Posy. Some actually do belong in District 12, while a few others would be better in another district. A few; Peeta (Took from the bread pita.), Madge (a pearl), and Hazelle (the hazel tree.) The district is pretty diverse, so use any names that sound good!

**Recommended Names: **Coakley, Brooke, Adaline, Nelly, Vesper, and Ashes.

**NEVER USE NAMES: **Cole.

* * *

A small child was placed into her mother's arms, her hair was barley seen as a white cap covered most of her head. She looked at her mother, sweat dripping off her face.

"Now Mister and Mrs Sonya, what will you call her?" the doctor asked, a large brown clip thing in his hands. On the paper it said 'child who shall be reaped'.

"We'd like to call her Eva Willow Sapphire Rye Lacey Skylar Perca Sonya. After my mother." the mother said, making a mental note to find a key chain for baby Eva Willow Sapphire Rye Lacey Skylar Perca Sonya.

"Good, and the hospital would also like you too know that she will be reaped on her 12th birthday, and then die in the bloodbath. Just not before she has at-least ninety percent of the males falling in-love with her."

* * *

**Writer:** So there you have it! A 4 paged list of just names! I'll be doing names, appearances, family life, friend life, history, reaping, Careers, etc., until I run out of ideas! I'm not sure what I'm going to do next, so you guys can review what you guys think I should do next. Hope you like the list. Took 3 hours to find all the names. And how many other hours it took for a few other people to help me come up with names. :) Night!

**EDIT AS OF 7/1/2013**


	2. Reaping

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I still haven't figured out how to become **Collins** daughter, attempt to murder her, tell her I'll make her death quick only if she gives me full rights to be the **Hunger Games **owner, kill her, make it look like a suicide, then run from the cops. _Sigh_

* * *

Ah, so now you want to know how you make a reaping, eh? Well just read this, and you two can make a great syot reaping!

* * *

**District 1 **

Now, it's pretty common to have a volunteer. Children in District 1 almost always seem to take pride in competing in the Hunger Games, so having fifty kids (usually ages 15-18. In some cases it's 16-18) try to volunteer is REALLY common. When writing that remembers: they will play dirty to get to the stage first. Fighting while getting to the stage is normal, while killing them is a bit unusual, but probably has happened. The main reasons are Pride for the District, fame and money, or their escaping their Capitol worshiping parents. So there are the reasons why most would volunteer, but there's possibly others. Like their parents are dying and they need to money to pay for the treatment, they are trying to impress a girl/guy, are complete blondes (no offense) and just want their four week fame. Now a few times (many many many many many times.) they usually pick out the more tougher kids (usually ages 17-18.) to volunteer. Ever hear of Gloss? Yea, a little birty told me that he was chosen to complete in the Hunger Games, by a older Victor.

**Recommended Motive: **Pride for the District, fame and money, or their escaping their Capitol worshiping parents.

**Not Really Recommended Motive: **Their parents are dying, and they need to money to pay for the treatment, they are trying to impress a girl/guy, reaped, are complete blondes (no offense) and just want their four week fame.

**Possible Reaction:**"I volunteer!" Two voices shout at the same time. Him and a 17 year old.

"Ooh, two volunteers," says the escort, "this means that you two will have to fight it out until one gives up and allows for the other to be tribute."

*Insert some _really_ scary intense fight that makes this story turn into a M.*

"My name is *insert awesome name from previous chapter.* I will bring pride and joy to District One for this Hunger Games!"

* * *

**District 2**

Like District 1 they usually volunteer. They have always thought that they will win so they tend to be a bit "OH THE HUNGER GAMES! WHAT AN AMAZING GAME! I CANNOT WAIT UNTIL I CAN PLAY!". So their reasons are a bit more for themselves, the district, or for their parents. A small percent of the District actually do dislike the Hunger Games and try not to have their kids take part. But that's not usually the story and they are usually shunned for that, so the lapdogs of Panem motives are: Pride, fame and money, and or they are INCREDIBLY cocky and just want to show themselves off. But if you do what to be original have the kids who _do _dislike the games, or have a Peacekeeper' kid in training or the kid of the head. Like District 1, they are usually handpicked, the reaping is rigged so they can be reaped, and or are volunteered by the escort.

**Recommended Motive: **Pride for the District, fame and money, or their INCREDIBLY cocky and just want to show themselves off.

**Not Really Recommended Motive: **Their parents are dying, and they need to money to pay for the treatment, they are trying to impress a girl/guy, reaped, are complete blondes (no offense) and just want their four week fame, or that they are going in to avenge their brothers/sister. (Dying in there is considered a HUGE honor.

**Possible Reaction: **"I volunteer as tribute!" I shout at the top of my voice. Yes! I was the first to say it. I walk up to the stage with a great, big smile on my face. I'm representing District Two in the *insert awesome number* Hunger Games! What a great honor!

* * *

**District 3**

Now the smarter District such as District 3, they aren't like District 1 or 2. They tend to beg for a volunteer when their picked, so a volunteer would be treated like President Snow in 1 and 2. Since 99.9% of the time the kids are reaped and a volunteer never says anything, they don't have many reasons. If there was a few reasons it would be: Their family is in need of the money badly, their dying and just want to get the death over with, are mentally retarded and accidentally raised their hand, or their twin volunteered them. But a few of these are unlikely so just relax and let the reaped kids be reaped.

**Recommended Motive: **Their family is in need of the money badly, their dying and just want to get the death over with, forced into this by Peacekeepers, are reaped.

**Not Really Recommended Motive: **Are mentally retarded and accidentally raised their hand, their twin volunteered them, pride, fourture and fame, or they just are bloodbaths because you were tired of waiting for them.

**Possible Reaction:** It's me. No. No, no, no. It can't be. My name's only been put in there a few times. I'm frozen. My body won't allow me to move, and I agree with it. An aisle is formed right in front of me as girls let me walk to the stage. I see Peacekeepers, walk over to me, and I realize I have to go with them. There's no other choice.

* * *

**District 4**

Unlike District 1 and 2, District 4's volunteers are not as common, but more so than District 3's. They tend to train to survive so many of them are ready to partake in this. But for the most part a volunteer is usually for: they are forced into this, parents who love the games, family, friends, and or they just want to be famous. Though I did see a volunteer do it so he can be seen naked without criticism, but that's REALLY naughty, and I'd have to boost this rating up to T. Anyways so those are usually the main reasons, so you don't really need to think hard for this fishing district.

**Recommended Motive: **They are forced into this, reaped, parents who love the games, family, friends, and or they just want to be famous.

**Not Really Recommended Motive: **None, their usually in this to protect someone or are just plain reaped.

**Possible Reaction:**"I asked for volunteers beforehand but no-one replied," answers the escort.

"I know, but I don't believe a 12 year old boy should deserve to be put up against people older than him in an arena where people fight to the death. It's inhumane," (You this if you want to die.)

* * *

**District 5**

I'll be honest here: I really don't know much about this District. Since Foxface is the only known citizen (that was named) and she was reaped, chances are that they are usually reaped, have a low child needless, or they are just a bloodbath district so that the second person won't have to feel so bad about being killed. (more of a joke) So theirs many possible reasons of why and how they were reaped/volunteer. So be as creative as you want with this!

**Recommended Motive: **Reaped, doing it to get money to help their family, or they tried to help their friend.

**Not Really Recommended Motive: **None, be as creative as you want!

**Possible Reaction: **I hear the name and the fainting feeling comes back and hits me on the head. I hit the floor with an almighty "thud", and I'm out.

* * *

** District 6**

Now this is a bit easier, this District is normally full of morphing, blind twelve year old, cannibals, and that they are usually bloodbaths in a small percent of syots. They don't usually volunteer, but in a few cases that's how Titus Andronicus (otherwise known as the cannibal guy) got to be in the games. Unlike how the books say he killed- I'm getting a bit off here aren't I? Sorry, well most of the time, the District is usually a reaping District so you usually have to pray that you don't get reaped.

**Recommended Motive: **Reaped, doing it to get money to help their family, or they tried to help their friend.

**Not Really Recommended Motive: **None, be as creative as you want!

**Possible Reaction: **"Did someone calls my name?" A high-pitched voice asked. A small blonde girl is carried onto the stage and is then forced to shake the hands of the heartless boy who then kills her with his bare teeth.

* * *

**District 7**

Unlike what most people think, a large percentage of the district is usually big and tough from cutting trees. So in most cases their usually a good volunteering district. Due to their stocky appearance they also have a good percentage to win the Hunger Games! Though in some cases, like in the lower more making paper side of the town, they tend to be very weak and usually do not win. But, in most cases they tend to be a strong and sturdy district.

**Recommended Motive: **Reaped, doing it to get money to help their family, they tried to help their friend, or they volunteered.

**Not Really Recommended Motive: **None, be as creative as you want!

**Possible Reaction: **"I volunteer!" A huge bulking looking 13 year old girl walks up to the stage, a large oak tree was effortlessly being tossed in the air by her. "My name is Weakly Willow!"

* * *

**District 8**

_Sigh_ Sadly, District 8 has a low pool of winners. Due to them usually working in factories, _very_ little plant life, and the fact most children are fed three to four times a week, they have a low chance of getting out of the bloodbath. A few have actually; gotten out of the bloodbath, won, and or had a 3-1 chance of winning. Which is amazing! But! We've had 3 volunteers in the last 82 years, so we never actually do get a blind person in this awesome district. But! When we do, we usually get to the top 8! Also, rigging here has actually happens a lot more than any most Districts. Due to this being one of the waaaaay higher rebel district, and that infomaton get's around quick, they tend to reap rebels often. Sadly, even with that, we have a small bowl of victors.

**Recommended Motive: **Reaped, doing it to get money to help their family, they tried to help their friend, or they volunteered.

**Not Really Recommended Motive: **None, be as creative as you want!

**Possible Reaction: **The crowd starts to part in front of me, a few of my former classmates looking at me with pitying glances, others couldn't quite hide their pleasure at hearing my name being called. I imagine that deep down that's how most of the citizens of District 8 feel, glad that it was only the strange, weird, quiet girl who got called, it's not like anyone really knew about her. I couldn't move, until my knees gave out from under me, and I collapsed. Crying without a sound.

* * *

**District 9**

Um, well... This district has never actually HAD a volunteer before, so I guess I should skip the volunteering part... It also has a low chance of winning. Most of the time, both tributes are bloodbaths, and or go to the final 2 and die from something totally stupid. (This is also by many syot's and very few words from the story and wikia.)

**Recommended Motive:** Saving family or friends, money, forced, volunteered just for the sake, or they were reaped.

**Not Really Recommended Motive:** None, be as creative as you want!

**Possible Reaction: **Rye's eyes clearly portray that he is spacing out, but he gets up and walks to the stage anyway. He thinks about all the stuff that is going on in his life and how this will affect it. He stares at a clump of flowers that are next to the stage stairs. He picks one up and smashes it in his hand. This can be his token because it represents his life: beautiful but broken. (Beautiful man..)

* * *

**District 10**

Now. This is one of the top winning districts. A source told me that they won the first and fifth Hunger Games! (Again assumption and other syots.) They can be butchers, ranchers, skilled huntsmen, and or are big and strong. Yes sir, this District has a few of the toughest farmers y'all eva see! We've got a few reasons to volunteer; the rattlers have been bitin' at-least four 10ers a day now, so they need the money to help 'em. (Of course allot of those times their already' dead.) And also, since Panem's sweet Willa Eve won the games a few years back, the District is always a hot one to sponsor! (More on this in Appearances.)

**Recommended Motives: **Reaped, doing it to get money to help their family, they tried to help their friend, or they volunteered.

**Not Really Recommended Motives: **As always, the District is a perfect place to let your cute imagination grow!

**Possible Reaction: **"Willa Eve!" A loud gasp was heard across the crowd as a beautiful brown haired tanned skinned beauty was carried to the stage by a large cow called Bessie.

* * *

**District 11**

Ah sadly, we have reached another low winning District. Sadly, this District is the third lowest ranking District to win. (beating 12 and 5. 9 has one win over them.) But, this District has pulled a few surprises, like Thresh Holland one of the biggest tributes yet, and Rue Gooseflesh the youngest tribute to get the top 8. So this high flyin District does have some tricks up their sleeves.

**Recommended Motives: **Reaped, doing it to get money to help their family, they tried to help their friend, or they volunteered.

**Not Really Recommended Motives: **As always, the District is a perfect place to let your cute imagination grow!

**Possible Reaction: **"Spud Roots!" Spud looks around, hoping that theirs another Spud Roots, sadly there wasn't as the Peacekeepers dragged him on the stage.

* * *

**District 12**

The lowest ranking District: District 12! Also known as the "laughing stock of the Districts!" Having a total of two victors, this district has become a known bloodbath district. Though they are usually indescribably clever, so they do have a good advantage upon the less clever ones. Sadly, there is fewer then 1 volunteer in 57 years, so most of the kids are reaped.

**Recommended Motives: **Reaped. The only other reason was that a young girl was reaped, and the volunteer was her sister.

**Not Really Recommended Motives: **There are very few uncreative ways to volunteer in this District.

**Possible Reaction: **The girl stood in silence, she couldn't- no she wouldn't. Her name was _not _called. The woman just couldn't read it right. Maybe it was Brooke Miles. She and Miles got their names mixed up all the time. But sadly, the Peacekeepers didn't think that, and carried her up to the stage. Brooke screamed that the woman actually called Brooke _Miles_, not her. They didn't believe her and threw her onto the stage.

* * *

**Writer: **And done! :) So, how'd you like it? I ran out of ideas around 6 or 7 so I think it may of gotten a bit repetitive. :) But, nonetheless, I love writing this! :) So, I guess I'll review tomorrow or later tonight, but in the mean time, why don't you go and review/read my other stories? The more reviews I get the more I update! :) Don't forget to review this so I can write the next chapter? I guess I'll do appearances or personality's next. Which one would you guys like, or you could say in the reviews you guys want to see next.

**Source** **Credits:** Many syots, The Hunger Games, The Hunger Games Wikia, my mind. Since, there's very few things known about the outer districts, I had to make up some things, and read some syots to get those.


	3. Apperances

**Disclaimer:** _writing from jail_ So they figured out who killed Collins.. But at-least I still got owner- WHAT WADA MEAN I DON'T HAVE ANYMORE OWNERSHIP!?

* * *

Is it just me, or do all the people in Panem really look weird?

* * *

**District 1**

Now this is where you could probably make your tributes beautiful. Since District 1 is one of the more wealthy district, they probably do have make-up, hair brushes, toothpaste etc., so you may put them as a beauty. Gloss' name means deceptively attractive appearance, which helps him because his actor is really hot. Haha, getting off topic there aren't I? Well anyways, the District 1 people probably have blonde hair/dirty blonde, fair/tanned/olive skin, and blue/green/hazel eyes. For men; they tend to be muscular and have abs, so an attractive District 1 male is not rare. For women: they to be curvy, slight muscled, and extremely pretty. But remember a lot of people have glasses, contacts, pimples, warts, weird-looking birthmarks, big nose, or HUGE ears so just remember to give them some kind of unattractive thing. I'm not saying to put: Mary Sue has striking brown eyes that make boys happy, red hair that makes her look much smarter, perfect tanned skin, and a small freckle on her nose that makes her cry because it's so ugly. I meant put: Velvet has auburn brown eyes, slightly curled red hair that is usually tied in a ponytail, slightly tanned skin, and a few freckles on her cheeks and nose. See she sounds beautiful and normal.

**Recommended Appearance: **Not too many jaw-droopingly attractive tributes. You'll make your audience feel bad about themselves. District 1 people probably have blonde hair/dirty blonde, fair/tanned/olive skin, and blue/green/hazel eyes. For men; they tend to be muscular and have abs, so an attractive District 1 male is not rare. For females: they to be curvy, slight muscled, and extremely pretty. But remember a lot of people have glasses, contacts, pimples, warts, weird-looking birthmarks, big nose, or HUGE ears so just remember to give them some kind of unattractive thing.

**Not Recommended Appearance: **Mary Sue has striking brown eyes that make boys happy, red hair that makes her look much smarter, perfect tanned skin, and a small freckle on her nose that makes her cry because it's so ugly.

* * *

**District 2**

The same as District 1. They can be as beautiful as you want just. I was told that an average District 2 citizen has hazel/blue eyes and blonde hair, so that's probably pretty common. But remember not _many_ have blonde hair and hazel eyes, as hazel eyes are rare, so it's probably blue eyes and blonde hair. Most of the people will be muscular from training, and have maybe scars or bad bruises from their excessive training. A tribute can range from excessive bone breaks making him/her having weak bones. Pimples would probably common because of their parents telling them they should train more and volunteer. Now, for most 12-14 kids would be a bit less muscular, and or just plain scrawny. There are exceptions to this rule though: A victors child or a peacekeepers child. They tend to be strong and muscular.

**Recommended Appearance: **Most of the people will be muscular from training, and have maybe scars or bad bruises from their excessive training. Pimples would probably common because of their parents telling them they should train more and volunteer. Now, for most 12-14 kids would be a bit less muscular, and or just plain scrawny. District 2 citizen has hazel/blue eyes and blonde hair, so that's probably pretty common. But remember not _many_ have blonde hair and hazel eyes, as hazel eyes are rare, so it's probably blue eyes and blonde hair.

**Not Recommended Appearance: **Absolutely no tributes with hypnotic eyes/beauty. (Weirdly, I've seen more hypnotic eyes in this District than anywhere else.) Any Clove, Cato, Lyme, etc. knock-offs.

* * *

**District 3**

A slightly simpler District as a lot of these kids will have glasses, burn marks, and pale skin. Due to this being the smarty-pants district, they will probably have glasses, and or contacts (Possibly, I am unsure if they have contacts there. I am also unsure on the glasses.). It's also probably not uncommon to have a few dozen kids pale skinned. Also, a lot of the kids will have dark hair and brown eyes. (All of the District 3 tributes/victors have black or dark brown hair/eyes, so that could be a main color for them.) Due to them usually working in harsh environments and possibly little to no food, they'd be also pretty scrawny. So glasses/contacts, pale skin, wire marks, and scrawny is probably the average smart kid. But remember; not everyone will be like this.

**Recommended Appearance: **So glasses/contacts, pale skin, dark hair, brown eyes, wire marks, and scrawny is probably the average District 3 kid.

**Not Recommended Appearance: **Having attractive looks, amazing eye sight, perfect skin, amazing hair, and blue eyes.

* * *

**District 4**

Now this district is a bit different then the rest. So far dirty blonde/ash blonde/brown/ and sun-kissed blonde hair have been the most common hair in this district. Well so have tanned skin, burnt skin, and sun poison skin. Sea-green eyes, ocean blue eyes, blue eyes, and green eyes. So blonde and brown hair, somewhat tanned skin, and blue and green eyes are probably the most common here. Also, they usually train so their probably going to have some muscles. So now its: Green or blue eyes, tanned skin, muscled body, dark or light hair, and probably freckles.

**Recommended Appearance: **Green or blue eyes, tanned skin, muscled body, dark or light hair, and probably freckles.

**Not Recommended Appearance: **Same as 1 and 2.

* * *

**District 5**

Alright, since they barley take out any tesserae it's easy to say that their either: never hungry or have a low population or kids eat other kids. (I'd go with the last one.) It is assumed that they have an average build. Skin tone, eye color, and hair color are probably diverse.

**Recommended Appearance: **None, you can create this District as different as you want.

**Not Recommended Appearance: **Same as the rest, but nothing out there. (Though a few streaks of blue, red, green, etc. in their hair won't be very common.)

* * *

**District 6**

District 6 is known for there obsessive drug use. Since I'm unsure of how many people actually use Morphing, I'm going to say a good 20-45% percent of people have used it before, and a bit of a smaller amount are addicted to it. I've also seen a dark to light hair and blue or hazel eye color.

**Recommended Appearance: **Dark hair (a few cases there is blonde hair.), possibly a pale skin tone and or yellowish skin, (if Morphine aren't there its yellowish skin.), brown to blue eyes, and scrawny to average build.

**Not Recommended Appearance: **Same as the rest, nothing out there.

* * *

**District 7**

As the name 'the lumberjack district' suggested most of the kids here are big and tough. Which is actually partially true; in the upper district where most of the trees are in, a lot of the kids are big and buff. While in the lower part, most of the kids work in the paper making factories. Which makes most of them weaker than most of the lumberjack kids. The district is rather diverse- ranging from red hair to whitish blonde haired kids. That also counts for skin tone and eyes.

**Recommended Appearance: **None, you can create this District as different as you want.

**Not Recommended Appearance: **Same as the rest, nothing out there.

* * *

**District 8**

This district can also range from the red heads to the sun-kissed beauty's. The main eyes color here is hazel and blue eyes, though sea green eyes have become more popular as of late. The primary color for skin tone is usually a sickly yellow (it is behind District 6 for morphing usage.) and or a pallor skin tone. Most tributes here have weak bones, and scrawny appearances. This district also has been known to have highlights, purple or orange streaks on them, and or painted fingers. A few times these citizen has rivaled the Capitols _amazing _appearances.

**Recommended Appearance: **This district can also range from the red heads to the sun-kissed beauty. The main eyes color here is hazel and blue eyes, though sea green eyes have become more popular as of late. The primary color for skin tone is usually a sickly yellow (it is behind District 6 for morphing usage.) and or a pallor skin a. Most tributes here have weak bones, and scrawny appearances. This district also has been known to have highlights, purple or orange streaks on them, and or painted fingers.

**Not Recommended Appearance: **Same as the rest, nothing out there.

* * *

**District 9**

Black and brown hair is usually the only color you see around this grain making district, green eyes (though hazel eyes are a bit more uncommon, they have been seen.), and tanned to darker skin. Most of the citizen are willowy or have little to no muscle.

**Recommended Appearance: **Black and brown hair is usually the only color you see around this grain making district, green eyes (though hazel eyes are a bit more uncommon, they have been seen.), and tanned to darker skin. Most of the citizen are willowy or have little to no muscle.

**Not Recommended Appearance: **Same as the rest, nothing out there.

* * *

**District 10**

This District is known for it's strong, attractive, big muscled boy and girls. Though a female from here may look either less feminine or be the size 1, they are usually known for being beautiful and attractive. The men are usually big and muscular, helping themselves to win the games more (see Reaping.) They tend to have dark brown hair, dirty blonde hair, or red hair. Blue to green eyes are more common in this District then the lower district's also. Furthermore, they are usually tanned.

**Recommended Appearance: **This District is known for its strong, attractive, big muscled boy and girls. Though a female from here may look either less feminine or be the size 1, they are usually known for being beautiful and attractive. The men are usually big and muscular, helping themselves to win the games more (see Reaping.) They tend to have dark brown hair, dirty blonde hair, or red hair. Blue to green eyes are more common in this District then the lower district's also. Furthermore, they are usually tanned.

**Not Recommended Appearance: **Same as the rest, nothing out there.

* * *

**District 11**

District 11 tributes are usually underfed and unprepared for the games. The people of this district are described as having dark hair and dark skin. Due to this, they may be of African-American, Latin American, Native American, or South Asian decent.

**Recommended Appearance: **District 11 tributes are usually underfed and unprepared for the games. The people of this district are described as having dark hair and dark skin.

**Not Recommended Appearance: **Large, Caucasian, overly muscular, or over fed.

* * *

**District 12**

Typically, residents of the Seam have dark hair, grey eyes, and an olive complexion. Though in the merchant section blonde hair and blue eyes. Usually most of the Seam residents are underfed and little to no muscle. While the other residents are usually fed properly. (Or as properly as they can in a post-apolitical hell.)

**Recommended Appearance: **Typically, residents of the Seam have dark hair, grey eyes, and an olive complexion. Though in the merchant section blonde hair and blue eyes. Usually most of the Seam residents are underfed and little to no muscle. While the other residents are usually fed properly.

**Not Recommended Appearance: **Large, brawny, and or capitol looking.

* * *

Eva Willow Sapphire Rye Lacey Skylar Perca Sonya looked at herself in the mirror, admiring her new gown. It is made of silk, in a rich purple shade that allows her thick black hair to be shown to best advantage, and edged with ribbon and lace that perfectly set off her hazel eyes. Her mother has loaned Eva Willow Sapphire Rye Lacey Skylar Perca her wedding jewels, and they wink around her throat and in her hair.

"Big sister," Coakley gushed, "you look like an angel!"

"Duh."

* * *

**Writer: **Sorry it's so short, I ran out of details after 6. I used up a lot for one or two, two. So how'd you guys like this chappie? I tried, I guess... Also for my next chapter, I'm going to be doing personality's, so watch for it! It should be uploaded by tomorrow! I'll be updating every day of course. If not, I died.

***EDIT AS OF 8/20/2013***


	4. Personality

**Disclaimer:** Sorry boys and girls, as much as I'd LOVE to own the Hunger Games or even be able to co-own the Hunger Games, I sadly don't own crap expect my fan fictions. :( Maybe Collins will love me enough to give me a day of ownership...

* * *

Personalities are fun, eh? I mean, everyone is different. There's the sweet and bubbly girls, the dangerous blood craving loony's and pretty little liars. Every one's personality is different. Just like names, appearances, and reaping, no ones personality is the same. Now remember; most characters personality reflect on their history. So make sure that if you write a child who has been abused, forced into a gang of criminal then was forced to steal drugs, I don't think their going to be naïve and shy. So remember to make sure that their personality makes sense.

* * *

**Sarcastic Cold Loners**

Unlike what most people think of the boy, Whisper is a rather sarcastic and snide child. He usually has sarcastic thoughts, and he's not afraid to speak his mind when he dislikes something. Whisper can be very conceited sometimes, which usually deterred him from actually getting quality types of friends. (Or rather friends at all.) He'll made a snide comment at every opportunity, and you usually see him with a trademark smirk on his face. He is cold and hostile against the few who try to talk to him, so they quickly give up on him.

* * *

**Relaxed Characters**

Schuyler is an extremely laid-back character, who is nearly always seen calmly smiling. The only time he isn't smiling is when he is incredibly shocked, explaining something to other people, frowning in deep thought, or deeply embarrassed such as when Carina told him that she was pregnant. He also has a more reckless attitude when faced against other tributes. However, he hates being ordered around. He is, however, capable of knowing when he is in a pinch, and is not above resorting to forging brief alliances with rivals for survival. He appears to be honorable enough to refuse to take credit that is due to others.

* * *

**Depressed Loners**

Colleen was happiest when she was expressing in some creative, artistic way, and not conforming to a strict routine. In a large group of comparative strangers, she is rather quiet and rather shy, unable to express herself, not really wanting to become involved in the conversation. On the other hand, among friends with whom she felt at ease, she was expressive, witty, and quite charming. Her extremely sensitive nature causes Colleen to become depressed and self-pitying over any real or imagined slight.

* * *

**Hyper-Active Dreamers**

She usually finds herself lost in thought, doodling or humming some sort of tune. She usually has random outbursts of energy as well as a loudness. She usually scolds herself when doing so afterwards, and she is often found talking to herself or running around. Around crowds, she tries to keep herself under control, but if at least one of her friends are near her, she automatically becomes her same old, loud, hyperactive self.

* * *

**Shy Sensitive Kids**

He's clumsy and sensitive, he is sometimes found crying for making mistakes. He is easily to get fooled and gullible. He will often hold his tongue, afraid that he will insult someone, or he lets people talk over him. He requires a lot of attention from his friends and family and is very affectionate and caring towards them in return. He is pretty sensitive & selfish, and he can be very stubborn when he thinks he is right over something.

* * *

**A Typical Career**

Cassian believed one becomes strong by struggling and fighting for what they want. However, he expressed contradicting mindsets; he did not want good luck because he felt he could control his fate, but also believed he was marked unlucky and that the Panem was against him. His reaction to the perception of Panem always set against him is an iron-willed defiance and inflexible determination. He was clever, yet hot-headed, often letting his temper get the best of him. He seemed adverse to the thought of harming others without any motive or benefit. He rarely thinks his situations through, causing him to get in trouble.

* * *

**Serious Career**

Velvet is described to be a very serious and independent young woman with a lot of issues, but only because she has gone through a lot of problems in her life as an outcast to both her grandfather and most people in District 1. But, despite all of these troubles, she tends to be a sweet, kind and even motherly woman. She has a deep hatred for her father, the mayor because she believed that he left her, her brother and their mother. She also denies that he loved or even cared about them, saying that if he did love them he would have done something to prevent her mother's death, or at least save her and Clos from a life of suffering under their grandfather.

* * *

**Shy Genius**

Happy and cheery most of the time, he is very shy and afraid to do something wrong or stupid. His innocence often puts him in tricky situations as he's most likely too weak to fend for himself. Even though most people think he's a little slow in the head, Vex is actually insanely smart - it never shows, however. Although, there are rare moments where he will say pretty deep things (while being completely unaware of it, of course).

* * *

**Bullies**

She's very harsh and cold to everyone, often insulting people or even hurting them physically. She also, won't admit to having done something nice for someone, thinking up as many excuses as possible. (For example, after, let's say, helping someone who trips and falls in the hallway at school, "I wasn't doing it for you. You were in my way.")

* * *

**Flirts**

An extremely vain, selfish, cool flirt, spoiled rotten boy. Mustang appears to be the least intelligent and most destructive, tribute although at some times, he shows even more intelligence than most when devising fiendish plans. Mustang is often exercising to build his muscles, and, in one incident, almost killed himself when a bar bell proved to heavy for him to lift, causing it to fall down towards his neck and practically choke him to death. Mustang is impulsive and tends to speak before he thinks, what can make him get into trouble. He is a good liar. If there is something Mustang wants, such as information about girls, he is willing to do anything to get what he wants even if it means he has to suffer the consequences of his actions. Mustang is also very sneaky.

* * *

**Writer:** Gah, sorry I took so long. :( I completely forgot about the story. But guess what!? We got 1,050 hits already! That is amazing! :D Oh and sorry this isn't like my usual chapters, I tried to write this five times already, but I decided to just write the main personalities that I've seen. I know one of the main reasons that people give up writing the tributes is because they couldn't think of a good personalities. So if anyone needs help with a personality, I'd be glad to help. Next up!: Family and Friends. (Another hard chappie.)

***Updated as of 8/20/13***


	5. Family

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I still don't own the Hunger Games no matter how much I cry and beg for Collins to give me rights. Even when I threatened to kill her pets.

* * *

Now, your tributes family aren't one of the crucial parts of your tribute, unless they played something important in their life. I mean, let's say Mary-Sue's mother died in childbirth along with Mary-Sue's twin brother. See, important. Another example would be if Mary-Sue's father began to hate and loath his daughter, sometimes abusing her for killing his beloved lover. This is another great example, I guess. Now, just remember; not everyone is abused/hated/or killed their mother. Some people's mothers and fathers love their children, aren't dead, and would kill to protect them.

* * *

**Abusive Families**

Abused tributes are probably one of the most common tributes you can find. I mean, everyone makes one or two of these. I know that a-lot of actual world people are actually abused by their mother and father, but really, how many people in Panem do you think are actually abused. I think I read a story of where nearly all the tributes were abused by a parent or sibling. Like I already said, a-lot of people are abused, but do you think everyone in every game is going to be an abused child?

Let's say that you did make an abused tribute, who's the abuser? If it's the father, why? If it's the mother, why? Same with everyone else: why?. People don't normally just start becoming abusers over night. Do they drink, are they naturally horrible people (were they a bully before your tribute was born? Did they normally use violence to solve their problems?), what? Give reasons, don't just put: 'Mommy abused Mary-Sue. Make Mary-Sue be Emo.' Try to give an actual reason.

This type can really be put in any district really, I mean, it's not like only District 8 and 12 can be abused. A District 1 tribute can be abused.

**Recommend Form: **Raja was Jasper-Rae aunt, via marriage to Elisa's brother: Kitt. She disliked Jasper-Rae and mistreated her from the very moment she walked into her house and treated her nothing short of a slave.

**Not Recommend:** Mama Sue hate Mary-Sue became Mary be more pretty then her, and like hit her to make her uglier.

* * *

**Orphaned**

Like the Abused Families, this is one of the most used tribute family ever. Many people think that since this is Panem were the income is low, and starvation is easy, that their tribute can be an orphan. Well, that is probably true, but really? I know that is probably one of the reasons, but come one, parents don't normally die that easily! Make things interesting! Tell us about them, don't just say 'Gary-Stu's parents died when he was young, due to starvation.' Tell us what happened! Did the father's work place fire everyone, did prices go up in the market so that his parents couldn't afford the food, did a virus spread in the area where they lived and both his parents got sick and couldn't work? Think!

Orphaned tributes are probably more common in the lower districts, a few examples could be that a train crashed in district 6 killing both the tributes parents, an explosion in the mimes, etc,. The upper districts could probably have a few orphaned tributes, an example could be an explosion in a factory in 3, even a Peacekeeper going AWOL.

**Recommended Form: **Before her death from a contagious illness when he was 7, Morty's dear mother had always been a source of the greatest comfort to him. Wishing to fill the void left in her heart from her husband's sudden and seemingly permanent departure, young Morty did everything he could to make her smile. In no uncertain terms, her death was the defining moment of Morty young life.

**Not Recommend: **Aspen's mother and father died.

* * *

**Single Parents**

Like the other two, this is common in both Panem syots and the real world. Think for a second, how many people can you name who only have one parent, divorce, an illness that killed the other parents, or they aren't with anyone anymore. I can name a high twenty people. But also, remember: how many people do you know that have both their parents?

Just remember to give a reason. Did the parents get a divorce, did the mother die in childbirth and couldn't re-marry because of how in-love they were with that person, or were they a rebel and then the Peacekeepers find out and kill them? I'm not saying those have to be the reasons, but just give some info about this.

Like the two above, any district tribute can be raised by a single parents so your pretty much free to put it anywhere.

**Recommended Form: **Before the death of her beloved father, the two were close, often wanting her father to comfort her instead of her mother when everyone began to get sick. When he died, Addie broke down and began to cry for her father. He was fiercely protective of his family, sometimes to a fault.

**Not Recommended: **Dante's dad is dead from childbirth. (Please note that I received a tribute a while back ago, and this is what it had said.)

* * *

Currently, he was brushing Eva Willow Sapphire Rye Lacey Skylar Perca Sonya's stray dark hair pieces as she slept soundly on his legs. He smiled. Dark hair, hazel eyes, and tanned skin. Not unique, or anything, but Tate could care less as he smiled at his girlfriend. She was adorable in his mind. Tate carefully picked his girl's head up and layed it on the cold floor. Eva Willow Sapphire Rye Lacey Skylar Percawrinkled her nose, making Tate chuckle under his breath. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I'll be right back Eva Willow Sapphire Rye Lacey Skylar Perca, go back to sleep."

He got up and walked over to his two other siblings; Dimitri and Dimity. Dimitri was only eight, being the second youngest. Dimity was twelve, a year younger then Eva Willow Sapphire Rye Lacey Skylar Perca and five years younger then Tate. Dmitri's dark brown curls covered his eyes, a dirty threadbare silk blanket covering his chest and stopped at his knees. Dimity was layed out next to him, her arm wrapped around him, protecting him as if that was all that mattered. Tate picked the blanket up and covered both his younger siblings.

A small, black haired boy with blue eyes and pale skin ran over to Tate and jumped on Tate's back. Tate smiled."Tat!" Patches giggled, getting picked off his older brother's back and on the cold floor. Patches was dressed in Tate's old black-and-white striped shirt and pants and sandals.

"Good morning, Patches." Tate whispered, brushing his younger brother's long hair back. His younger brother smiled, and wrapped his pale arms around Tate's scrawny legs.

Patches, his full name is Patchwork but Patches for short, was barely four-years old and rarely talked, much like his older seventeen-year old brother. Patch's story was a bit like Tate's. His parents died in a riot (Riots have been increasingly common in District 8 now.), and he and his older sister, Four, were found by Mother Thimble who took them in with the rest of them. Four was a small, scrawny looking girl with long dark brown hair and stunning blue eyes. Four was 15, but she certainty didn't look like it.

"Tate?" Four whispered, stepping from the shadows of the factory in a small light blue dress that went a few inches above mid thigh. Tate wondered how his younger sister never frozen from her lack of clothing covering her. "Father and Mother want you." Her voice was soft as always, with a hint of seduction as always, not that Tate ever realized it; he knew nothing of flirting, he was way too innocent and naïve to understand it.

* * *

**Writer:** Ello, I'm sorry that this is another short chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else. I'm sure I missed a few kinds of family. Oh um, this story is no dedicated to my cat, Belle. I'm sorry that Bosco and Rocky have been abusing you. I'm sorry that Rocky tackled you and tried to eat your head off and then tried to rape you. I'm sorry that Bosco walked walking down the stairs when you were sleeping on the steps. I'm sorry for giving you a bath. Remember Belle, their dogs and don't know better. I love you, Belladonna. Hope you like the chapter guys. I'm unsure of what I'm going to do next, either history or strengths and weaknesses. After those two, I'd probably be done. :)

***Updated as of 8/20/13***


End file.
